A Little Something Extra
by Lilly Emerald
Summary: What everyone's thoughts are after the second Black Out. I think this is an amazing series and was annoyed it was cancelled. Here's my take on what happened after. Can be a one shot I guess. Mark/Olivia mainly


Chapter One

Demetri slowly stood up and surveyed the room, feeling shaky and disoriented after experiencing the second Black Out. He looked over at Simon who was blinking the sleep away.

The room was darker than he remembered, the machine had become dormant and whoever had been behind this, now their work was done, was probably laughing at them all.

He reached for his gun that had fallen on the floor behind him, and pointed it at Simon. He didn't trust this guy, not one bit. "Get up, now," he commanded. "You're going to come with me."

Simon stood up quietly, not saying a word.

"I know you said you wanted to stop this," he growled at him. "That you gave me information all on this little disk. But I really don't believe you. So you're coming with me."

Suddenly his mobile phone rang and his heart started to pound. This was going to be bad. "Hello?"

"It's me," said Stanford, his boss at the F B I. "Something's happened and it's bad."

"I know," Demetri said his voice filled with sadness. "It's Mark, isn't it?" He didn't know how he had known, just a gut feeling. It wasn't like he had had a Flash forward. He was happy not knowing, to be honest. Or at least, he was now. Before, when he hadn't known if he was going to die or not, when he hadn't known what to expect or who was going to kill him or any of it, he had wanted a Flash Forward so badly. He hadn't liked being different, being left out of the loop. But now he realised he was one of the only ones who were still normal. And he was still alive now, that was all that mattered. All though, if it was to be believed, he would always end up dead, no matter how he tried to change things, his path would always lead back to that destiny. But he had to hope that he could change things, he had to have hope left still.

"Marks gone," Stanford told him, his voice void of any emotion, although Demetri decided that he was in shock. "There were bombs going off in the building everywhere and there wasn't a damn thing any of us could do to stop it."

"I don't believe it," Dem almost dropped the phone, almost went into shock himself. Mark couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. Although of course he could. If that's what he had seen in his Flash Forward it was supposed to happen. But Mark had always been there for Dem, and he had foolishly always thought he would be there. Although Mark had had flaws, his drinking, his anger that got him into stupid situations. But that was all part of what made people human.

"Let's go," Demetri shoved Simon in front of him, keeping his arms pinned behind his back, but Simon seemed to be coming willingly. As they reached the car outside the building, Simon suddenly looked up at Dem. "What did you see?" he asked him.

Demetri shrugged casually, like it was no big deal. "There was nothing, same as before."

Simon nodded. "You have to have hope."

"Right, because there's so much of that going around." Demetri suddenly missed Zoe. His sweet beautiful Zoe who had always made him laugh, who had always been there for him. And how had he repaid her? How had he treated her? He'd been an idiot. Deciding once he'd gotten Simon sorted out he would have to call her, no matter what she had told him. "After that, I don't know," had been her last words to him. Well, he would fight for her and he would fight for his life, and fight for his friend's life. He couldn't believe that Mark was dead.

...

Olivia woke up holding her daughter, Charley close to her. "It's going to be ok mummy," Charley whispered to her, hugging her back. "Daddy loves us and it's all going to be ok."

She felt like crying, but she knew from her Flash Forward that her daughter was right. A feeling of shame washed over her then. How even though they had had rough times, with Mark's drinking and everything, had she been completely fair to him? Had she tried hard enough? It seemed she had fallen into Lloyds arms pretty easily, that there was no real reason, thinking about it, for her to be having this relationship when her and Mark hadn't even tried. There had been talks but no real action. There were arguments but no resolution, no attempt at one. This thing she was having with Lloyd was an escape. That was all it was, she knew now for certain, that it was Mark she really wanted. Mark that she loved and she missed him terribly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she whispered, over and over. "Mark forgive me."

"Daddy just wants you to be happy mummy," Charley insisted, sitting up. "In my Flash forward, when they found him, I'm sure he would understand that it's a long time for us to wait for him."

"No sweetie," Olivia shook her head fiercely. "I'm not waiting until you're practically a teenager to see him again. I'm not going to sit by idly. I owe him more than that."

"Does that mean when we find him, we'll be a family again?"

Olivia felt a longing deep within her and nodded. "I hope so sweetheart. I really do." She gave Charley one more hug and sat up looking around and slowly started to get her things together. "But we have to get out of here first and then we can start looking for your dad."

...

Zoe sat in her hotel room on the verge of tears. She was supposed to be married by now, and happy. And not caring about any of these stupid Flash Forwards because she had proved them all wrong. But it had been Demetri's funeral she had been at really, and now everything was messed up. He had slept with Janis! Even if that woman had been his best friend, she was a lesbian wasn't she? Just because she had wanted to have a baby, Dem could have just been a sperm donor he didn't have to go ahead and sleep with her. No matter how many messages he left, she didn't know how she could cope with this. She wanted to shoot the woman, shoot them both. Watch them suffer like she was suffering. But she also missed him so much, and if she saw him again she would just as soon as fall into his arms as slap him in the face, she was so confused. This was why she couldn't see him for a long time yet. But because of her Flash Forward she knew she would see him again and it was a long, long time in the future. Maybe she should call him to let him know he wasn't dying today, but she couldn't bring herself to reach for the phone.

...

Janis knew she was in trouble. Her Flash Forward was not a good one. Not as good as the last one anyway. She did have the baby, but she had seen herself in Jail and the baby had been given up for adoption because she couldn't care for him properly. She had been in jail because Demetri had found out she was not only working for the C I A but another organisation that wanted to bring down everything they had ever worked towards. It was an organisation that wanted the Black Outs to continue. Maybe the sooner she came clean about this the better, it would be easier to get it over with, but not less painful. Surely she could hold out a little longer, she needed to see her baby being born at least. Demetri had been wrong he hadn't known who she was at all, because she didn't even know still, who she was. It was tearing her apart, but like her Flash Forward told her, there was nothing she could do.

...

The black outs had lasted longer this time and everyone knew this couldn't be a good thing and that whoever was behind it had to be stopped. It couldn't be down to just one man, there had to be more organising things.

Things slowly started to get back to normal, kids started to go back to school. The casualties hadn't been as high this time, but the warning hadn't saved everyone, and the whole world still waited for when the next Black Out would happen and if it would ever stop. Mark new they would stop them though, he just knew it. No matter what these people did to him, he could laugh in their faces. He knew he would see his family again. And he knew that the world would be saved.

Could be continued if people like it, but now a one shot cos am annoyed the show was cancelled! Have only just finished watching it and was amazing!


End file.
